Maybe Undercover Isn't That Bad
by newyork.finney.182
Summary: May and Coulson goes undercover as a married couple. They both have feelings for each other. Will why get their chance to be together or will one of them die? Find out in Maybe Undercover Isn't That Bad. Sorry I'm bad at summarys. M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1 undercover

So hey guys I'm planning to make this about a 10 chapter story. This is my first time writing a multiple chapter story. So tell me what you think.B-)

After battle in New York

May cryed for the first time in a long time. She just couldn't believe it Phil is dead, and she never told him that she loves him. Two weeks after May was told about Phil's death Fury came over and told her that Phil was alive that they brought him back.

Now she has one more chance to tell him how she feels.

The playground

"I hate undercover" was the first thing out of May's mouth. As she left Coulson couldn't help but stare.

"You have feelings for May don't you?" Coulson heard Skye say.

"I don't what you're talking about." He said keeping his cool

"Sure you don't." She said with ap smile on her face. She couldn't wait to tell the team.

"I'm going to go and get ready." He said quickly turning around and walked out of the meeting room, heading forward his office/room.

One hour pass and Coulson and May were in lola, Coulson's precious car. May took a huge amount of breath when Coulson touch her hand. 'God I love him' May thought.

'God I love her' Coulson thought.

They were dancing and May was smiling 'kissed her already!' Coulson mind screaming at him but he hold back. He felt like he was about to explode into 10 million pieces. Hopefully the night will end soon.

It was almost 11:30 when they headed back to their room. They were posing as a married couple, and they were going to share the same bed for about a week, to spy on their target.

Once they made it to their room when they were outside in the hall when May kissed him fiercely. He kissed her back moaning into her mouth. A throat cleared, and they stopped and look who it was, it was their targets. A woman with brown hair and blue eyes stand beside and man with black hair and green eyes. "Do you mind taking that inside your guys room please?" The woman asked

"Sorry its me and my wife's anniversary, 12 years." Coulson said backing away from May

"Congratulations." The man said nodded at them.

"So were going inside. Now!" May said pulling on Coulson's tie. Coulson unlock the door as their targets said "Have fun." As they walked away.

Once Coulson shunt the door May said "nice cover story."

" Thanks."

May kissed him on the cheek and turn around. "Can you unzip?" May asked.

"Sure." Coulson reply as his shaking fingers grabbed May's zipper pulling it down. It stopped by the curve of her ass. Coulson breathed in deeply.

"Thank you." May said sliding out of the dress leaving her with just her black lace bra and black sexy underwear. Coulson gulped. He took off his jacket and tie. He started to unbutton his shirt when he heard May moan and tried to hid it but sadly failed. Coulson act like he didn't notice and once again started to unbutton his shirt. May pulled a shirt on. It was a old shield shirt and Coulson similes and said "is that my shirt?"

"Not anymore." She said going under the covers.

Coulson smirked and started to peel off the rest of his clothing till he was in his underwear. He once again heard May moan. He grabbed some sweats and put them on and he slide under the covers.

"Good night Mel." Coulson said turning off the lamp by his bed.

"Good night Phil." May said back relaxing, into her pillow.

During the night Coulson woke up with May cuddling up against him. 'God I love her.' He thought

This is going to be a fun!

The end of chapter 1

So guys should I continue the story? Please review. :-*


	2. Chapter 2 Watching from the distance

_**hey guys here's chapter 2. Ummm idk when I'm going to put up chapter 3 because of school and getting ready for the Ohio state test. So here it is hope you like it! :-D **_

"Good night Mel." Coulson said turning off the lamp by his bed.

"Good night Phil." May said back relaxing, into her pillow.

During the night Coulson woke up with May cuddling up against him. 'God I love her.' He thought

This is going to be a fun!

Chapter 2 watching from the distance

The sun hit May's face and she started to wake up.

May felt warmth spread throughout her body as she feels Coulson so close to her. She looked at him 'good he's asleep' May thought, but when she tried to get up Coulson wrap his arms around her tighter than before. May's breathing got heavy as the heat bundle up and want start to her womanhood. May moan loud, loud to make Coulson start to wake. 'Fuck!' May thought.

"Hey." Coulson said hugging on May a little tighter.

"Hi." May said back half smile on her face.

"We should get ready." Coulson said looking at the clock.

"OK ummmm...you freshen up well I call Skye...is that OK" May said getting up from the bed.

"Yeah that's fine." He said grabbing today's clothes and hit the shower.

Once he was gone May called Skye

**At the playground**

**All night agents have been making bets of how long it would take before Coulson and May bang each other. (Skye started it) **

**Skye got a call from May.**

**"Hey May! What's up?" She said once she answered the phone.**

**"Skye can you track down our targets?" May asked.**

**"Lost them already?" **

**"No we just woke up."**

**"So you did have fun, like FUN!" Skye squeal in delight**

**"Wait! No! Me and C-Coulson no we didn't at all!" May said trying to keep quiet.**

**"Why not!?" Skye asked **

**"Because I don't know." May answered**

**"But you love hi-"**

**"Skye! Stop it!" May said, her voice getting louder.**

**"Found them they are at breakfast."**

**"Thank you Skye."**

**"No problem."**

**May hanged up and Skye want back to what she was doing before May called.**

At the hotel

May sat down on the bed and took deep breaths 'I can do this' May thought.

"You going to shower?" May heard Coulson and look up at him. He had a towel covering the lower half of his body and he had his hand on May's shoulder.

"No. We have to find the targets." May answered

"OK I'll get dress and you can too. I don't think you want to walk around in a old shield shirt and underwear. Do you?"

"No"

Once they finished getting dressed they head down to the dining area and got breakfast. May got oatmeal and Coulson got pancakes. They ate and watch their targets. May ate slow and Coulson ate fast enough for him to get heartburn later on.

Once both couples finish eating they left.

May and Coulson followed their targets. They went to the park, went shopping, and swimming( which Coulson because he got to see May in a hot two piece).

At the end of the day they were getting dress when Coulson grabbed May and kissed her. Then leaving her confused and heat bundling up and heat shouting down to her womanhood.

When Coulson thought May was asleep which she wasn't he said "I love you May" and at that moment May opened her eyes, meeting his. His eyes widen. May moved closer and kissed him hard and Coulson kiss her back. Clothing was took off. Before Coulson could enter her a loud knock hit the door. They quietly got dress and May opened the door... Skye.

_**What does Skye wants? Find out in chapter 3. Oh and if you have any ideas or question, I'm happy to hear. Thanks for reading. Please review. :-* **_


	3. Chapter 3 gun shots

**Hey guys I know I'm quite evil but wait till you read this one. **

**Warning: sex, **

_When Coulson thought May was asleep which she wasn't he said "I love you May" and at that moment May opened her eyes, meeting his. His eyes widen. May moved closer and kissed him hard and Coulson kiss her back. Clothing was took off. Before Coulson could enter her a loud knock hit the door. They quietly got dress and May opened the door... Skye._

**Chapter 3 gun shots.**

"Skye!" Coulson said

"Hey guys." Skye said nervously replied.

"What happened." May asked knowing Skye's 'I did something you're not going to like' face.

"I hacked into the hotel security and well...ummm I found one of the targets, the male, talking on the phone-"

"Yeah we saw." May said

"But I did a lip read and they know that we are sheild." Skye said

"What!? Where? When? And how?" Coulson said quickly

"1.) They know we are shield 2.) I don't know 3.) The first night you were here 4.) Again I don't know." Skye answered

"OK. What do we do?" May said using her sexy, business voice.

"May and I are going to stay here. Skye how would you like to go undercover?" Coulson answered

"Sure in would love too!" Skye said

"Good but you don't know us. OK." Coulson said

"OK!" Skye exclaimed

"Go get ready." May said

Skye ran out the door. Once May closed the door Coulson was behind her moving her hair away from her right shoulder and he licked, sucked, and kissed May's soft, beautiful neck.

May moan loud, and her breath quickened.

Coulson turned her around and pulled her closer and kissed her with passion and love. She pushed Phil back till his feet hit the bed and she sat on him lips still connected.

Clothes were taken off quickly and Phil was inside her, first starting slow then increasing the speed. To May sex was a stress reliever hard and fast but this time it was some what slow and not soft but lease then hard. Also she's having sex with the man she was in love with him since the academy.

May moan louder and louder when she hit her climax. Coulson was surprised he has always thought May would be quite in bed. But he was wrong because May was almost screaming his name. On the last few pumps Coulson said May's name like a Prayer as he spilled inside her.

Coulson and May fall asleep still wrapped together naked. They also had the best sleep they ever had.

**Gun shots were fired and Skye hit the ground.**

**But when she like over she seen May on her knees as blood dripped down her white shirt.**

**She heard Coulson yell for May.**

**Skye shot two bolts aimed for the shooter and killed him**

**Skye heard May's last words 'I love you Phil' **

**May closed her eyes and Coulson yelled out a cry holding her**

**The team finally hit the room that was now trashed**

**Coulson use all his might and he picked her up**

**Skye finally let out a cry **

**Coulson and the team waited to hear news about May**

**The doctor came out and everyone stand up walking over there Coulson tried back his tears **

**When the doctor told him the news.**

**_What happened to May? Have any ideas? _**

**_Tell me what you guys think? Good or bad?_**

**_Review! Thanks for reading! :-* _**


	4. Chapter 4 RIP May

Chapter 4 RIP May

Gun shots were fired and Skye hit the ground.

But when she like over she seen May on her knees as blood dripped down her white shirt.

She heard Coulson yell for May.

Skye shot two bolts aimed for the shooter and killed him

Skye heard May's last words 'I love you Phil'

May closed her eyes and Coulson yelled out a cry holding her

The team finally hit the room that was now trashed

Coulson use all his might and he picked her up

Skye finally let out a cry

Coulson and the team waited to hear news about May

The doctor came out and everyone stand up walking over there Coulson tried back his tears

When the doctor told him the news.

**24 hours earlier:**

**Coulson was the first one up. May knew this because she felt someone sucking, licking, and kissing her neck. May was now with the man she loves. She kissed him with passion. Coulson pulled her closed deepening the kiss, flipping them over May looked up seeing his handsome face.**

**They did it a couple of times (you know what I mean). **

**Before they went to breakfast it was almost 9 and they both definitely needed to shower.**

**May was suppose to be first but Coulson decide that he should get in to 'what I'll save more time' he said when May glared at him.**

"I'm sorry for your lost." The doctor said as he walked away.

Coulson falls on his knees as he started to cry.

**16 hours earlier:**

**They were dancing once again.**

**May was going to say something but Coulson pulled her in for a kiss.**

**"I'm going to say it. I love you Mel."**

**"I love you too." **

**They again shared kiss.**

They were at the playground.

They moved May's body there, Skye was looking for Coulson.

When she finally found him, he was hitting the wall.

"Coulson! AC! Dad!" Skye said.

"I loved her, I really loved her Skye." Coulson said catching his breath. "And now she's dead!"

**5 hours earlier:**

**Gun shots went off and everyone got on the ground or hid. May and Coulson grabbed their guns and fired. Skye helped get people out and safe. **

**Three of them were buying of time, so the team could get here.**

**Gun shots were fired and Skye hit the ground.**

**But when she like over she seen May on her knees as blood dripped down her white shirt.**

**She heard Coulson yell for May.**

**Skye shot two bolts aimed for the shooter and killed him**

**Skye heard May's last words 'I love you Phil' **

**May closed her eyes and Coulson yelled out a cry holding her**

**The team finally hit the room that was now trashed**

**Coulson use all his might and he picked her up**

**Skye finally let out a cry **

Heart beat lightly picked up.

Beat in a chest.

Organ began to start again.

Lungs trying to grab some good air and breath out the bad air.

A gasp and a pair of eyes opened.

Coulson looked up "Mel.".

"Phil"

They kiss and they team walked in.

They now see May who was dead for almost six hours, alive and healthy.

What the hell happened?

**Hey guys so today was a snow day for my school so I decide to finish the story. What is May? What the hell happened. Spoiler alert! Mrs, May will be seen here soon maybe in the next chapter. ;-)**

**Please review! :-* **


	5. Chapter 5 little creature

What the hell happened?

Chapter 5 little creature

Heart beat lightly picked up.

Beat in a chest.

Organ began to start again.

Lungs trying to grab some good air and breath out the bad air.

A gasp and a pair of eyes opened.

Coulson looked up "Mel.".

"Phil"

They kiss and they team walked in.

They now see May who was dead for almost six hours, alive and healthy.

What the hell happened?

Hours has passed since May came back to life.

Not remember her death.

She was so confused.

And Coulson was scared.

It was almost midnight when Simmions came in to draw some blood.

Two hours later:

"Omg!" Simmions says after reading May's test results.

"What, is something wrong." Skye says worried about her mother-like S.O.

"I need to talk to our two love birds." Simmions says walking out of the lab with the test results in her hand.

Simmions makes it to May's medics bed and said "you're pregnant!"

"What!" Coulson and May says at the same time.

Two weeks after May and Coulson found out that May was pregnant. May was let go as long as she does a check up every other day. May and Coulson were laying down. May had her head on Coulson's chest. They were excited about the baby, believe or not they both thought of having children someday.

"If its a girl is Hazel Shall Coulson if its a boy its Johnathan James Coulson." May said before kissing him softly and with passion.

"I love it." Coulson said with a wide smile on his face.

A couple days later:

"Agent Melinda May is our target, but do not shoot to kill. I want her baby." An unknown voice says to a big group of men as they pass guns around. Getting ready for their attack.

**Sorry that this one is short but I have to get school work done. Hopefully the next one is bigger. What is going to happen to May? What gender do you think the baby is?**

**Please leave review. :-* **

**Oh I pick Hazel because my grandpa's grandmother was named Hazel. And Johnathan is my uncle's name. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6 GH-325 Blood Part 1

6 GH-325 blood part 1

"Agent Melinda May is our target, but do not shoot to kill. I want her baby." An unknown voice says to a big group of men as they pass guns around. Getting ready for their attack.

Playground:

"May, Coulson." Simmons said once she walked into the room.

"Simmons." Coulson said nodding at Simmons.

May pick up her shirt showing her small baby bump. May is almost 3 months along, and she have notice is that she loves to eat, sleep, and loves to prank the team. Her emotions were everywhere. One moment she's mad then sad then happy. May didn't like it, more like pissed. A few weeks ago, Simmons found GH-325 in May's blood and is concerned about the baby.

Simmons pour the gel on May's stomach.

Seconds later a heartbeat filled the room that was very quiet. And there May and Coulson seen their baby for the first time. May started to lightly cry. First time in a long time they were happy tears.

"Simmons?" Coulson said seeing Simmons concern face.

"The baby has signs of an O-8-4 life."

Location: unknown

Tears fall down May's cheeks at that memory.

The door creaked open and a man in his late 40's came walking in.

"May can't wait to met that beautiful little girl who will die from my blade, so I can have her abilities." The man said with a wicked grin on his face. Even though what is happening May still has hope that Coulson, her Phil the man she loves, will come and save her.

End of part 1

**Sorry this one is short but its been hard week with homework/school also my sister is being bullied. So girl won, because girls rule.** **I'm thinking about changing the middle name as Hope. Do you think Coulson will save May and Hazel before its to late? Please review :-* **

**Oh I am asking for ideas and I got a few so I'm going to call out names who gave me those ideas I have two people.**

**And they are!**

**byLanaA**

**Lady Jayde Une**

**Thanks for the ideas. :-D **


	7. Chapter 7 GH-325 Blood Part 2

Chapter 6 GH-325 Part 2

Location: unknown

Tears fall down May's cheeks at that memory.

The door creaked open and a man in his late 40's came walking in.

"May can't wait to met that beautiful little girl who will die from my blade, so I can have her abilities." The man said with a wicked grin on his face. Even though what is happening May still has hope that Coulson, her Phil the man she loves, will come and save her.

2 months later:

Location: unknown

"Tell our target boys." A unknown man demanded nodding at the three boys next to him.

"Melinda May, Asian, has good combat skills, but is pregnant, and the boss wants the baby."

"So do not shoot to kill."

"Hail...

Gun shots want off and innocent lives were now gone.

Also May was missing and Coulson was knocked out cold, lying face down to the ground.

May who was almost five month along was now missing.

Three and and half months later:

The unknown man was gone, throwing Coulson in the wrong direction.

May water broke. A group of people broke her out of the hell hole hideout.

"Push lady May PUSH!" A girl no older than sixteen said.

"I can see her head lady May. One more BIG push."

May use all her energy and PUSHED.

Just as the baby came out Coulson came running in. He stopped tears starting to slide down his cheek.

"Come son of Coul. Meet your daughter." The lady who was holding the baby said.

The lady gave the beautiful baby girl to Coulson.

Coulson stared at his beautiful child and the child stared back at him with a small smile. Coulson kissed May's forehead well he passed the baby to May.

"Welcome Hazel Shell Coulson to the crazy world." May said kissing Hazel on the cheek.

**What going to happen? Who are those people? Who's the unknown man and I'll give you a hint NOT Whitehall!?**

**Mrs. May is going to show up in flash backs during what I call 'the missing months'. **

**Review :-* **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys so 3 more chapters and I'm going to end this fanfic. This chapter is going to fill in some things like who those women are, who's the man that toke May. Next two chapters are going to be in the future (when Hazel all grown up)**

_**The lady gave the beautiful baby girl to Coulson.**_

_**Coulson stared at his beautiful child and the child stared back at him with a small smile. Coulson kissed May's forehead well he passed the baby to May.**_

_**"Welcome Hazel Shell Coulson to the crazy world." May said kissing Hazel on the cheek**_

**Four months ago:**

"I had a daughter once, but I lost her" the man said

"Not my problem" May said getting ready for a punch in the face but I didn't come.

The man was smiling. 'Damn I just want to bitch smack him so hard' May thought.

"Emily!" The man screamed

A girl came in "you called" the girl said

"Get Agent May clean up before dinner is served. She'll be my guest of honor for tonights meal"

The girl nods and the man walks out of the room.

**Present:**

Hazel was sleep peacefully well the girls explain who they are.

"We're kree. We've been sent here to make sure Hazel lives a happy life."

"Why?" Asked Coulson

"Because our best and strongest warrior blood is running through your vains. Also its running through lady Hazel's vains too"

Coulson nods and looks at Hazel. 'How can someone hold that much power' Coulson thought.

**Four months ago: dinner**

May almost thrown up when she seen him in a formal suit.

"Please sit down." The man said pushing the chair back.

May sat down "so what for dinner? Poison." She asked once the man sat down in his chair.

"No something better" he said smiling

Someone lift up the tin foil. This time May did throw up. There lays a human head, wait not any old head it was...it was Michael, May's childhood friend, 'no, no, no, I can't be' May thought

**Present:**

May and Coulson was asleep. They took May and the girl to 'the bus'. Hazel was sound asleep in her crib, everything was quiet until May woke up screaming because of her dream.

"May its OK you and Hazel are fine. I have you and I'm never letting you go." Coulson said as he held on May's shaking form. May looks at Coulson and kisses him lightly, Coulson moan loudly grabbing on May's left hip. Once they stop their make-out section they both said 'I love you' at the same time.

**Three months later:**

"I can't believe he was my father" said Skye as she looked down at the lifeless body of her father. Also the one who kidnap May and threatened Hazel's life.

Hazel grown up healthy and safe. She is a badass just like her mother and a Captain America fan just like her father. She join Shield, which was built back up when she was four years old. She's happily married and has five children and one on the way.

Also Coulson and May are one proud parents, and grandparents.

**Next chapters are going to be when Hazel is older. Review me what you want to read and I'll write. Thanks followers. Also people who reviewed. I loved it! Here soon I'll write another one fanfic for Agents of Shield, but my Aunt Mary has cancer (again). Also the OAA is starting tomorrow (kill me now. I hate the OAA) Review :-D **


End file.
